Fix You
by Ichiro Vava
Summary: Pengorbanan serta seluruh cinta yang kau berikan sama sekali tak dianggap. Semua sia-sia. Cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan dan aku tahu tak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu. Bukan hanya kau, aku juga pernah mengalami hal serupa. Karena itulah aku akan berusaha membenahi hatimu semampuku./NaruHina/Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

**FIX YOU**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Story: Ichiro Vava

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, dan masih jauh dari sempurna

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Bau menyengat tercium samar.

Hinata seketika sadar dari lamunan sorenya. Rautnya berubah panik meski tak begitu kentara. Selalu. Selalu seperti ini. Hinata ingin berteriak, tapi rasanya percuma. Orang itu tak bisa mendengarnya –lebih tepatnya tak mau mendengarnya.

Jemari lentiknya meraih gagang pintu utama. Membuka dengan gerakan kasar dan menutupnya dengan bantingan. Suara debaman mengalun berisik pun dengan satu engsel bernasib miris. Kritis. Sekali lagi Hinata tak peduli. Gadis berambut nila itu sudah terlanjur dibutakan oleh hal-hal yang sama dan membosankan, tapi anehnya ia merasa _enjoy_ dengan itu semua. Lalu untuk perkara engsel pintunya yang diambang batas itu urusan kecil. Ia bisa minta tolong pada tetangganya, Yamato, yang bekerja sebagai tukang reparasi.

Hanya berjarak beberapa langkah Hinata sampai pada tujuannya. Walau terlampau dekat, gadis itu masih harus menormalkan nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat. Mengabaikan keadaan apartemen yang gelap, pengap, serta penuh ceceran sampah, Hinata berlari menuju area belakang. Sumber dari bau menyengat yang mengganggu penciumannya.

"Gosong lagi," matanya menatap nanar sepanci kari yang isinya berubah jadi abu. Itu kari buatannya yang ia buat dengan setulus hati dan sekarang berubah jadi benda yang tak layak dimakan. Jikalau sang pemilik kari masih ingin memakannya, pastilah bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi ia akan masuk unit gawat darurat.

Hinata membuat asumsi jika sang pemilik apartemen sebelahnya ini mungkin tengah kelaparan dan kehabisan stok makanan instan. Kemudian dia menilik dapur sempit dan menemukan sepanci kari pemberiannya yang –sebenarnya– rasanya enak, namun karena terlalu lama diabaikan malah menjadi sedikit aneh –mulai basi. Pikirnya kari itu masih layak dimakan jika dihangatkan sebentar.

Namun, kenyataan orang itu justru melupakan karinya yang berada di atas kompor menyala selama berjam-jam. Tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Mungkin saja dia meringkuk lesu di dalam kamar dengan wajah hampa atau tidur sepanjang dan menggumamkan nama seseorang. Hinata telah terbiasa dan sama sekali tak terkejut dengan kelakuan salah satu keturunan adam itu.

"Naruto- _kun_!" Hinata berdiri di salah satu pintu yang ditempeli stiker berbentuk pusaran air. Ia mengetuk beberapa kali guna mendapat respon tanpa arti. Entah itu jawaban super singkat atau gumaman tak jelas.

Hening.

Hinata menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi terbiasa. Tanpa permisi ia membuka pintu kamar yang sejatinya tak pernah dikunci oleh pemiliknya.

Hinata melihatnya dengan terperangah sekaligus prihatin. Seorang lelaki dewasa dengan mata biru laut yang tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya yang terpejam. Rahangnya kokoh serta dada bidangnya yang tak tertutup apapun itu tampak menggoda siapapun untuk mendekapnya. Rambut pirangnya yang berantakan dan mencuat tak tentu arah sama sekali tak mengurangi kadar daya tariknya. Wajahnya bahkan nampak lebih manis saat berada di alam mimpi. Naruto seksi dan manis di saat bersamaan.

Hah...

Hinata memukul dahinya. Bukan saatnya berpikir tak senonoh. Ia ingat harus melakukan sesuatu yang lain pada laki-laki yang masih bergelung dengan selimut itu.

"Naruto- _kun_ , bangunlah." Hinata mengguncang pelan bahu Naruto dengan harapan lelaki itu segera bangun.

Benar saja. Beberapa detik kemudian lelaki itu membuka matanya. Bingung dan linglung adalah ekspresi pertama yang ia perlihatkan. Saat matanya bergulir menatap Hinata yang memandangnya khawatir, barulah ia sadar sepenuhnya.

"Hinata," gumamnya parau, "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" ia bangkit dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang sembari mengucek matanya.

Hinata tersenyum canggung. Sebisa mungkin mengalihkan tatapannya dari tubuh atletis milik Naruto. Saat ini masuk pertengahan musim gugur. Apa lelaki itu sama sekali tak kedinginan?

"A-aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," kata Hinata pelan. Mendadak suhu wajahnya menghangat. "Dan membangunkanmu, Naruto- _kun_. Ini hampir malam, kupikir tidak bagus jika kau tidur dalam keadaan begitu," sambungnya mencicit. Suaranya makin menghilang di akhir kalimat, tapi masih bisa ditangkap baik oleh telinga Naruto karena suasana sunyi diantara mereka.

Mendengar kata-kata Hinata, otomatis Naruto melihat keadaannya sendiri yang setengah telanjang di hadapan seorang gadis. Ia tentu mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Hinata. Pipi coklatnya spontan dijalari warna merah. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih kaos kuning yang ia lempar asal sebelumnya lalu memakainya.

Krugghh...

Argh.. Naruto ingin mengutuk perutnya yang berbunyi seenaknya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau belum makan?"

Naruto tersenyum kaku pada Hinata. Gadis itu selalu bisa menebak apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Memang benar kenyataannya ia belum makan apapun sejak pagi sampai sekarang.

Hinata sudah tahu jawaban Naruto.

"Aku mau membuat _nabe_ untuk makan malam. Rencananya aku mau mengundang Mei- _san_ , Shizuka- _san_ , Utakata- _san_ , dna juga dirimu. Tapi, sepertinya mereka bertiga punya urusan masing-masing dan tak bisa datang. Padahal aku sudah membeli bahan-bahannya," Hinata sedikit merengut. Sebal dan kecewa Jika sudah menyangkut masakan, tak tanggung-tanggung ia akan bicara panjang lebar dan menunjukan berbagai macam ekspresi yang jarang ia tujukan pada orang lain. Hinata memang gemar memasak.

" _Nabe_ ya.." Naruto berpikir sejenak. Sayang sekali jika tak ada yang memakan masakan Hinata yang terkenal enak itu. Mungkin di saat seperti ini ia harus bertindak layaknya penyelamat. Menyelam sambil minum air, pikirnya.

"Bukankah itu makanan yang sering disajikan saat musim gugur? Sepertinya menarik," kata Naruto senang. Padahal niatnya mau makan banyak dan gratis.

"Eh? Sepertinya begitu. Katanya _nebe_ lebih cocok dimakan di musim gugur,"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut, Hinata!" ujar Naruto semangat. Hinata terpana sesaat memerhatikan wajah Naruto yang kegirangan.

"T-tapi bagaimana cara menghabiskannya kalau hanya kita berdua yang makan?" tanya Hinata sedikit cemas.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau 'kan bisa menyimpan sisa bahannya untuk membuat masakan lain. Tapi, kalau kau ingin memasaknya semua aku sama sekali tak keberatan," Naruto menyengir dan Hinata terkekeh dengan saran Naruto.

"Aku tidak serakus itu, Naruto- _kun_."

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau rakus, Hinata,"

"Berarti kau yang rakus,"

Giliran Naruto yang terkekeh. Namun tak lama wajahnya memucat. Ia baru saja mengingat sesuatu. Matanya melihat jam dinding yang telah menunjukan pukul 6 sore.

"Sial!" umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

"Naruto- _kun_ , ada apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Tak menggubris pertanyaan Hinata, lelaki pirang itu sontak saja melompat turun dari kasur dan berlari keluar kamar untuk menuju ke dapur. Sesampainya ia dibuat terpaku dengan hal yang ia lupakan beberapa jam yang lalu. Pasti Hinata yang melakukannya. Mengetahui itu malah membuat Naruto tak sanggup melihat wajah manis Hinata nanti.

Hinata yang mengikuti Naruto hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berkomentar apapun. Mungkin sebentar lagi lelaki itu akan memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kau bodoh sekali, Naruto!"

Ah.. dugaan Hinata lagi-lagi benar. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Naruto di tempatnya berdiri dan menepuk bahu lelaki itu pelan. Sang empu bahu berjengit tanpa sadar.

"Sudahlah, Naruto- _kun_.. tak perlu menyesalinya. Itu hanya kari. Kalau kau mau, lain kali aku bisa membuatkannya kembali," Hinata tersenyum menyakinkan, dan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum lega atas sikap Hinata yang tak mempermasalahkan keteledorannya. Gadis itu bak malaikat dalam wujud manusia.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Kau sungguh baik," jujur saja Naruto ingin sekali memeluk Hinata saat ini. Tapi Naruto sadar ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia masih tahu batasannya.

"Kalau begitu datanglah nanti ke apartemenku, Naruto- _kun_. Aku akan memasak banyak untukmu. Dan.. untuk ruang tengah apartemenmu, besok pagi aku akan datang untuk membantumu bersih-bersih. Saat aku lewat tadi banyak sekali sampah dimana-mana," Hinata mengedipkan matanya sekali. Memberi peringatan kepada Naruto.

"Eh?!" Naruto tertegun. Ucapan Hinata memang halus sekaligus pedas. Kalimatnya jujur hingga terkadang menyinggung lawan bicaranya. Salah satunya Naruto.

"Aku pulang dulu, Naruto- _kun_. Sampai jumpa nanti,"

Sesaat setelah Hinata menghilang dari balik pintu keluar, Naruto mendesah panjang. Sesungguhnya ia ingin mengutuk Hinata diam-diam. Namun, mengingat perlakuan gadis itu selama ia tinggal di apartemen ini, membuat ia merasa tak pantas jika harus melakukannya. Hinata terlalu baik padanya. Naruto akui ia memang super jorok, dan lagi-lagi Hinata benar meski tak mengatakannya secara langsung.

Saat Naruto kembali lagi ke kamar, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah amplop bewarna jingga dengan hiasan awan putih di sudut bawah. Wajahnya langsung berubah mendung dan mata birunya seketika meredup. Dalam amplop itu terdapat sebuah surat yang telah ia baca berkali-kali dan anehnya terus membuatnya meneteskan air mata seperti lelaki cengeng –ia berharap Hinata tak menyadari jika ia habis menangis tadi.

Naruto tak tahu mengapa. Ia ragu juga bimbang. Apakah ia harus memenuhi permintaan sang pengirim surat atau mengabaikannya saja. Jika seandainya Naruto tak mengacuhkannya, ia takut si pengirim surat itu akan membencinya. Naruto sungguh tak menginginkan hal seperti itu terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Mungkin aku harus datang. Kalau aku datang, kau pasti bahagia 'kan?" Naruto memejamkan matanya guna menahan laju bulir bening yang hampir keluar. Hanya suara daun bergesekan yang menjawab pertanyaan sepihaknya. Bagaimanapun ia harus menguatkan hatinya sendiri untuk saat ini. Harus.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

A/N:

Terisnpirasi dari sebuah lagu yang berjudul sama.

Mencoba membuat cerita baru setelah hiatus hampir setengah tahun. Saya harap hasilnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Terima kasih,

*Vava


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya:** _Naruto tak tahu mengapa. Ia ragu juga bimbang. Apakah ia harus memenuhi permintaan sang pengirim surat atau mengabaikannya saja. Jika seandainya Naruto tak mengacuhkannya, ia takut si pengirim surat itu akan membencinya. Naruto sungguh tak menginginkan hal seperti itu terjadi dalam hidupnya._

" _Mungkin aku harus datang. Kalau aku datang, kau pasti bahagia 'kan?" Naruto memejamkan matanya guna menahan laju bulir bening yang hampir keluar. Hanya suara daun bergesekan yang menjawab pertanyaan sepihaknya. Bagaimanapun ia harus menguatkan hatinya sendiri untuk saat ini. Harus._

.

.

 **FIX YOU**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Story: Ichiro Vava

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, dan masih jauh dari sempurna

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Hinata tengah berada di dapur sendirian sembari menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakan untuk makan malam. Gumaman kecil menyerupai nada lagu terdengar mengisi ruangan kecil tempatnya berada. Kegiatannya masih akan berlanjut jika tak ada suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Itu pasti dia. Si pencari makan gratis.

Hinata membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan tetangga sebelahnya itu masuk.

"Apa aku datang terlalu cepat?" lelaki kuning itu bertanya. Basa-basi. Hinata menggeleng kecil dan menutup pintunya lagi.

"Tidak. Kau datang tepat waktu, Naruto- _kun_ ," setelah berkata demikian, gadis yang saat ini mengenakan apron itu berjalan kembali menuju dapur sempit untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang hampir selesai.

Naruto yang masih berdiri memerhatikan bagaimana Hinata berkutat sendiri dengan masakan lewat punggung mungil gadis itu.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawarnya. Entah sejak kapan lelaki itu sudah berdiri di samping Hinata dan membuat sang pemilik apartemen hampir terlonjak kaget.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah hampir selesai, Naruto- _kun_. Kau duduk saja di sana," Hinata menunjuk ruang tengahnya di mana terdapat sofa, meja kecil, karpet, dan televisi.

Tak seperti biasanya, Naruto sepertinya tak mau menuruti perkataan Hinata saat ini. "Aku tidak mau. Setidaknya biarkan aku ikut membantumu, Hinata. Tak mungkin jika aku terus merepotkanmu,"

Hinata tercengung mendengar ucapan Naruto. Merasa sedikit ganjil akan sesuatu. Ia pun menoleh pada lelaki beriris biru itu dan menghela nafas. Yah.. barangkali Naruto memang sekadar ingin membantunya.

Melihat Hinata yang tak kunjung merespon, membuat Naruto mulai jengah, "Aku memaksa, Hinata!" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, baiklah.." Hinata akhirnya mengalah. Sedikit enggan mendengar Naruto yang mulai bicara dengan nada kesal. "Naruto- _kun_ bisa membawa panci _nabe_ ini beserta piring dan sumpitnya. Sementara itu aku akan menyiapkan minumannya. Bagaimana?"

"Serahkan saja padaku!"

Hinata tak tahu harus bereaksi apalagi selain tersenyum pada Naruto yang kini dengan semangat menata peralatan untuk makan malam di ruang tengah apartemennya.

...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

...

Mereka berdua makan cukup tenang meski terkadang didominasi suara teguran halus Hinata mengenai cara makan Naruto yang kelewat cepat dan lahap. Wajar saja, lelaki itu begitu kelaparan. Naruto pun agaknya tak begitu menanggapi nasihat Hinata secara berlebihan. Terbukti dari cara makannya yang tak berubah meski telah diingatkan berulang kali.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," panggil Hinata. Ia sudah selesai makan. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Mulutnya masih dipenuhi berbagai macam menu _nabe_.

"Tadi pagi Shikamaru mengirimiku pesan. Dia minta padaku untuk memberitamu tentang sesuatu yang penting," Hinata mulai menjelaskan.

"Sesuatu yang penting? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan makan besarnya. Niatnya setelah makan ingin membantu Hinata membereskan peralatan makan yang kotor. Namun, berhubung gadis itu sepertinya mau membicarakan sesuatu, jadilah ia memilih untuk mendengarkan Hinata dulu.

"Aku juga tak begitu paham. Sepertinya Shikamaru menjelaskan hal itu dalam keadaan terdesak. Kesannya terlalu terburu-buru. Intinya ia ingin kau ikut membantunya dalam persiapan pernikahan seseorang. Saat aku tanya siapa yang akan menikah, dia malah tak membalasnya. Hah.. membuat orang penasaran saja,"

Naruto terhenyak mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Shikamaru sialan! Batinnya. Kenapa juga dia harus menitipkan pesan itu terhadap Hinata. Hinata 'kan sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa tentang itu semua.

Dan apa katanya tadi? Membantu persiapan pernikahan? Apa Shikamaru tengah mengujinya? Jika iya, lelaki nanas itu sungguh keterlaluan. Sebagai salah satu sahabat dekat, harusnya Shikamaru sedikit mengerti akan keadaannya. Jangankan ikut berpartisipasi, untuk hadir di acara utama pun sebenarnya ia enggan.

"Naruto- _kun_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata yang mendapati pemuda di depannya ini tak bersuara mulai memasang wajah ragu. Apa Naruto benar-benar mendengar penjelasannya tadi? Wajahnya terlihat kosong.

"Ah, iya?" katanya terkesiap setelah Hinata menjetikkan jarinya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?" tuding Hinata.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Hinata? Aku mendengarkanmu, kok."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya,"

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu pernikahan siapa yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Memangnya siapa yang akan menikah?"

Naruto terlihat ragu apakan harus memberitahu Hinata atau tidak. Namun melihat tatapan ingin tahu serta menuntut dari bola mata Hinata, mau tak mau ia harus memberitahu salah satu teman baik dalam hidupnya itu.

"Saara," dan Naruto pun mengatakannya. Cukup singkat, jelas, dan mengagetkan bagi lawan bicaranya. Meski tak mengenalnya secara langsung, tapi Hinata cukup tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Saara oleh Naruto. Pemuda dengan iris sewarna laut itu kerap kali mengoceh tentang gadis cantik bersurai magenta yang selama ini mengisi hati kecilnya. Gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Saara itu sendiri.

Sekarang Hinata yang kehilangan kata-kata. Mungkinkah sifat Naruto akhir-akhir ini berubah karena mendengar berita pernikahan perempuan yang dicintainya itu? Hinata memang tak begitu suka mengurusi kehidupan pribadi orang lain, tapi bukan berarti ia tak tahu apa-apa. Salahkan saja kemampuannya yang suka mengasumsikan sesuatu dan parahnya hampir tak pernah meleset.

Dan Hinata tahu ia telah membuat kesalahan dengan meminta penjelasan –jawaban– dari Naruto. Wajah lelaki itu seketika berubah suram. Seperti orang kehilangan hal berharga dalam hidupnya, dan kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto pelan. Sebenarnya ia ingin segera lari ke apartemennya lalu terisak lagi seperti anak cengeng hanya karena menyebut nama gadis yang dicintainya. Tapi, ia mencoba menahannya. Ia tak mau terlihat sepeti pengecut di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata yang semula menunduk mulai mengangkat kepalanya kala Naruto menyebut namanya. Warna biru dan ungu pudar bertemu.

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu, Hinata. Bolehkah?"

Hinata tahu Naruto akan menangis.

"Selagi aku mampu, aku akan membantumu, Naruto- _kun_ ,"

Anehnya Hinata juga ingin menangis. Semua terasa tak benar sekarang.

"Tolong.." Naruto meraih telapak tangan Hinata dan membungkusnya dalam telapak tangannya sendiri. Hinata hanya diam dan menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata dari pemuda itu dengan perasaan tak menentu.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Hinata,"

Gadis berkulit salju itu sejenak menahan nafas. Naruto tidak sedang mengajaknya bercanda bukan?

"Untuk sementara waktu sampai hari pernikahan Saara nanti,"

Dan Hinata sadar bahwa ucapan Naruto bukan sekadar guyonan belaka. Kalimatnya fakta dalam makna yang berbeda. Permintaan untuk bersandiwara. Jika Hinata masihlah gadis polos dan pemalu seperti dulu, mungkin sekarang ia sudah tak sadarkan diri. Namun Hinata yang sekarang bukan lagi Hinata yang dulu. Hinata yang sekarang hanya akan mengangguk dan menyetujui permintaan Naruto tanpa bereaksi berlebihan.

Karena Hinata tahu Naruto tengah berusaha menguatkan hatinya sendiri yang tengah hancur. Sementara Hinata hanya membantunya jika seandainya lelaki itu tak kuat lagi menahan bebannya.

...

 _Aku punya kabar bahagia, Naruto-kun! Kau tahu, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan orang yang kucintai. Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Tugas deadline selalu menyita banyak waktu bukan?_

 _Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengganggumu apalagi membenanimu dengan permintaanku ini, Naruto-kun. Tapi aku mohon kau mau meluangkan waktumu untuk hadir di pernikahanku. Kau tidak harus ikut membantu persiapan pernikahannya, cukup dengan kehadiranmu saat aku mengucapkan janji suci di depan Tuhan, itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia._

 _Sahabat kecilmu, Saara._

...

 **To be Continued**

...

Mind to Review?

Terima kasih...

*Vava


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya:** _Karena Hinata tahu Naruto tengah berusaha menguatkan hatinya sendiri yang tengah hancur. Sementara Hinata hanya membantunya jika seandainya lelaki itu tak kuat lagi menahan bebannya._

.

.

 **FIX YOU**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Story: Ichiro Vava

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, dan masih jauh dari sempurna

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Jauh di atas sana, langit biru membentang luas meski hawa dingin musim gugur masih dominan. Tak banyak awan bergerombol seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Bisa dipastikan hari ini tak ada mendung dan hujan. Cerah. Udara memang terasa lebih sejuk, tapi setidaknya kedamaian masih bisa dirasakan banyak orang karena birunya langit hari ini.

Di bawah langit biru yang sama, ada warna biru lain yang terlihat kusam. Redup dan dingin. Sepasang manik biru langit yang tak melepas tatapannya barang sedetik. Hanya sorot mata hampa yang berkata, itupun dari jarak tak terengkuh. Raganya tak berani mendekat barang sejengkal. Miris.

Pandangan Naruto tak luput dari sang pemeran wanita utama. Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, mata violet yang Naruto lihat itu sepenuhnya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Lelaki kuning itu hampir saja lupa. Bukankah ini memang hari bahagianya? Hari bahagia dari seorang gadis yang Naruto cintai. Naruto tersenyum masam.

"Naruto- _kun_ ,mau kuambilkan sesuatu?"

Hinata baru saja kembali dengan sepiring kecil _cinnamon rolls_ kesukaannya. Jika Naruto sempat mengitung dengan jari, mungkin ini kali kelima Hinata menyantap salah satu makanan manis itu. Walau begitu, Naruto tak merasa heran atau peduli. Ia tahu Hinata menyukai _cinnamon rolls_ melebihi makanan apapun.

"Tidak perlu, Hinata. Aku sedang tak nafsu makan," gelengnya tanpa minat. Hinata hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kau tak ingin memberi ucapan selamat padanya? Hanya kau saja yang belum melakukannya. Lihat teman-temanmu yang lain," Hinata menunjuk sekumpulan orang yang mengerumuni sang pengantin baru. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah perempuan yang kurang familiar di mata Hinata. Sisanya ada beberapa laki-laki yang ia ketahui sebagai teman dekat Naruto. Si nanas, si gendut, si maniak anjing, dan si pencetus masa muda.

Naruto tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana arah Hinata menunjuk. Maniknya menatap datar ke arah teman-temannya yang rupanya juga tengah melihatnya prihatin. Naruto mendecih pelan. Ia merasa jika empat manusia itu tengah mengasihani dirinya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia langsung menarik lengan Hinata menuju kerumunan. Tak mengacuhkan Hinata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca karena _cinnamon rolls_ -nya yang masih setengah jatuh dan terbuang percuma. Semua itu gara-gara tarikan tangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Naruto tak pernah menduga jika hal ini akan terjadi. Ia pun sebenarnya tak mengingkan hal seperti ini. Cukup dengan hanya melihat senyuman gadis ini di depan altar dengan orang lain yang bukan dirinya. Kepalanya otomatis berputar pada peristiwa setengah jam yang lalu saat sepasang tokoh utama di sini saling mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati kemudian memasang cincin dan berciuman mesra dengan iringan riuh tepuk tangan dan suitan bahagia dari para tamu undangan –kecuali dirinya– yang datang.

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar datang,"

 _Kumohon jangan seperti ini!_

Setidaknya dengan keberadaan Hinata di sampingnya, Naruto masih bisa sedikit berpikir dengan logikanya. Ia tak tahu akan berbuat apa kepada gadis yang berdiri anggun di depannya ini jika satu tangannya tak menahan lengan Hinata yang sepertinya berontak ingin pergi ke jajaran makanan manis lagi. Hinata masih belum mengikhlaskan _cinnamon rolls_ -nya yang jatuh tadi.

Melihat siluet rambut matahari membuat Sara mengabaikan eksistensi kawan-kawannya yang lain. Tatapan kecewa dan bertanya ramai-ramai dilayangkan kepada gadis bergaun putih itu saat dirinya tiba-tiba merengsek maju membelah kerumunan hanya untuk menemui satu orang. Tak lama bisik-bisik mulai bertebaran saat Sara meraih sebelah tangan Naruto yang menggantung bebas. Tak sedikit anggapan yang seketika muncul di benak semua orang ketika melihat sang pengantin baru mendadak menghampiri lelaki asing yang sudah jelas bukan suaminya. Adegannya dibuat dramatis pula. Siapa juga laki-laki tampan yang merebut atensi Sara dalam sekejap itu? Mungkinkah mantan kekasihnya? Yah.. para perempuan memang senang berspekulasi.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sara- _chan_ ," senyum tipisnya muncul. Naruto benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tak menarik Saara dalam pelukannya meski setiap keping hatinya kini mulai luruh hanya karena lengkungan manis yang tersungging di bibir ranum Sara. Sara bukan lagi sahabat kecilnya yang dulu. Sara yang sekarang sudah jadi milik orang lain. Naruto tak bisa lagi berbuat semau hati pada gadis yang masih mengisi sudut hatinya itu.

"Terima kasih. Kukira kau tak akan datang karena tak membalas suratku waktu itu. Tapi ketika melihatmu ada disini," genggaman Sara mengerat. Di dalam benaknya, Naruto makin tersayat.

"Aku bingung harus berkata apa, yang jelas aku begitu bahagia sekarang,"

"Aku juga bahagia atas kebahagiaanmu, Sara- _chan_ ,"

Omong kosong! Naruto sadar sekarang ia jadi orang munafik. Apa yang dilontarkan Naruto tentu berbanding terbalik dengan pernyataan dalam hati. Ia tak bahagia. Lagipula siapa yang akan bahagia jika orang yang ia cintai bahagia dengan orang lain dan bukan dirinya. Kata-katanya tadi palsu. Topeng. Ia memang mendoakan kebahagiaan Sara. Namun, bahagia di atas luka hatinya yang menganga? Itu lain lagi ceritanya.

Hinata yang sepertinya sudah melupakan makanan kesukaannya beralih memandang Naruto. Orang lain mungkin tak menyadarinya, termasuk Sara sendiri. Percaya atau tidak, hanya Hinata yang mengetahuinya. Gadis dengan surai biru gelap itu bukanlah esper, cenayang, atau sejenisnya. Namun, cukup lama mengenal Naruto, agaknya membuat dia hafal akan perubahan ekspresi Naruto yang tak terbaca. Perasaan lelaki itu tengah terombang-ambing.

Ini juga pertama kalinya bagi Hinata bertatap muka secara langsung dengan Sara. Sesuai yang diceritakan Naruto, gadis beriris violet itu sungguh cantik dan menawan. Bukan hal yang terlalu mengejutkan jika Naruto bisa jatuh cinta pada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Siapa gadis ini, Naruto- _kun_? Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya," tatapan Sara terseret pada seorang gadis asing yang berdiri tenang di samping Naruto. Gadis itu tak lain adalah Hinata sendiri. Cengkraman tangan Naruto pada lengan Hinata sepertinya membuat gadis yang baru saja menikah itu memikirkan satu kemungkinan.

"Naruto- _kun_ , apakah dia-"

"Namaku Hyuga Hinata. Aku temannya Naruto- _kun_. Salam kenal, Sara- _san_ ," serobot Hinata dengan memamerkan senyum manis di akhir kalimat. Naruto yang semenjak tadi memasang wajah pilu pun dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan yang Hinata buat pada Sara. Apakah Hinata benar-benar lupa atau memang sengaja melupakannya.

"Ah, begitu. Tapi, sepertinya Naruto- _kun_ posesif sekali denganmu hingga tak mau melepaskanmu," Sara tersenyum menggoda mendapati wajah Hinata yang mulai kebingungan. Dalam hati Naruto diam-diam merutuki jalan pikiran Hinata yang seenaknya merubah rencana. Mengalihkan cerita dan membuat alasan bukanlah bakat Hinata.

"Em.. itu.. itu.."

"Aku takut Hinata hilang, Sara- _chan_ ," pada akhirnya Naruto yang bertindak. Genggamannya makin mengerat hingga membuat Hinata meringis pelan. Dalam hati Hinata bersumpah, selepasnya pulang dari acara ini ia akan membuat perhitungan pada Naruto. Entah dalam bentuk apapun itu.

"Hinata sering tersesat saat berada di kerumunan orang banyak. Dan saat ditemukan, tahu-tahu ia sudah menangis sesenggukan seperti anak kecil. Makanya aku tak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja,"

Kerja bagus, Naruto!

Wajah Hinata telah dirambati warna merah begitu mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang mempermalukannya secara tidak langsung. Apa katanya tadi? Menangis seperti anak kecil? Laki-laki itu pasti bercanda. Memangnya dia bayi?!

Bolehkah ia menonjok wajah tampan Naruto sekarang? Tangannya yang satunya sudah terkepal erat.

"Benarkah? Lucu sekali," tawa pelan Sara mengalun mendengar keterangan Naruto. Pikirnya, pasti Naruto sangat perhatian dengan gadis bernama Hinata ini. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Hinata bukan hanya sekedar teman bagi Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku tidak seperti itu!" Hinata mengelak sekuat tenaga. Ekor matanya mendelik pada Naruto.

"Sara- _chan_!"

Tangan Sara yang semula bertengger pada salah satu telapak tangan Naruto kini terlepas. Tanpa mengatakan apapun gadis itu meninggalkan keduanya dan menghampiri seorang lelaki bersurai merah darah yang diketahui bernama Aksuna Sasori, suami Sara.

Batin Naruto tak dapat mengelak. Meskipun ia menghantamkan kepalanya di dinding berulang kalipun tak akan menyangkal realita jika Sara yang ia lihat sekarang sangat bahagia dengan lelaki lain. Dada kirinya mendadak terasa sesak.

Sasori-Sara. Naruto tak ingin mengakuinya bahwa sepasang nama itu begitu pas untuk disandingkan. Ada banyak kesamaan diantara mereka sehingga membuat orang-orang menjuluki Sara dan Sasori sebagai pasangan serasi.

Naruto-Sara. Dalam hati Naruto yang terdalam ia ingin suatu hari nanti namanya dapat bersanding dengan nama Sara. Dan mulai saat ini Naruto tahu ia harus menghapus salah satu angan-angannya yang tak akan berbuah nyata itu. Naruto-Sara sama sekali tidak cocok.

Sara menggandeng lengan Sasori dan menarik lelaki yang berstatus suaminya itu mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Hinata yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , mungkin kita harus pulang sekarang," Hinata yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto saat melihat sosok pendamping Sara mulai khawatir. Ditariknya pelan ujung kemeja biru yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hinata. Aku belum memberi selamat pada laki-laki berambut merah itu,"

Ya Tuhan... di mata Hinata, Naruto terlihat menyedihkan sekaligus menakutkan sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin menyeret paksa Naruto untuk pulang. Biarlah mereka dianggap tak punya rasa sopan karena pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit. Hinata berpikir lebih baik begitu daripada harus melihat mendung di wajah Naruto yang sebentar lagi berubah menjadi hujan lebat. Hinata tak kuasa membayangkannya.

"Sasori- _kun_ , perkenalkan dia Uzumaki Naruto- _kun_. Dia sahabatku yang paling baik di dunia. Di sebelahnya itu Hyuga Hinata- _san_. _Dia calon kekasih Naruto-kun, hihi.._ " untuk kalimat yang terakhir, Sara sengaja mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sasori dan memelankan suaranya agar tak didengar Naruto maupun Hinata. Sasori tertawa pelan saat mendengar kikikan Sara di akhir kalimat dan beralih memandang dua manusia berbeda gender di depannya. Laki-laki berparas manis itu menunjukan senyum ramahnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, terutama kau Uzumaki- _san_. Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabat baik perempuan cerewet ini," diacak pelan rambut magenta milik gadisnya. Sementara sang pemilik rambut memanyunkan bibirnya karena dikatai cerewet oleh suaminya sendiri.

Pemandangan yang manis bagi orang biasa yang melihatnya, namun tidak bagi Naruto. Pasangan di depannya ini malah membuatnya muak.

Ia ingin bumi menelannya saat ini juga.

"Tidak masalah, Akasuna- _san_. Kuharap kau bisa membahagiakan Sara- _chan_ ," Naruto sungguh ingin memberi penghargaan pada dirinya sendiri yang masih bisa tersenyum cerah di tengah kemelut hatinya yang berceceran.

Naruto mungkin telah salah mengambil keputusan karena tak mengindahkan ajakan pulang Hinata. Sekarang ia yang menyesalinya sendiri. Yah.. penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Bukankan begitu?

"Maaf, Sara- _san_ , Akasuna- _san_ , kurasa kami harus pulang sekarang. Sebenarnya aku ada urusan penting setelah ini." kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Ia membungkukan sedikit badannya dan melirik ke arah Naruto yang sepertinya setuju dengan alibi Hinata. Sasori hanya mengangguk paham, sementara Sara memasang wajah kecewa.

"Ayo, Naruto- _kun_.." sekarang giliran Hinata yang menarik lengan Naruto untuk menjauh dari Sara. Lelaki beriris biru itu menurut saja dan meninggalkan pasangan bahagia itu dengan kepedihan di wajahnya. Barangkali inilah akhir yang ia dapat.

...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

...

Tanpa melepas sepatu maupun berganti pakaian, Naruto jatuh begitu saja di atas sepreinya yang belum diganti selama satu bulan. Masih beberapa jam lagi sebelum menjelang malam hari. Selama itu, ia ingin memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia lelah. Benar-benar lelah.

Bukan fisiknya, melainkan hatinya.

Hinata yang berdiri di ambang pintu mulai mendekat. Gadis beriris mutiara itu mendudukan tubuhnya di tepian ranjang dan memerhatikan seksama bagaimana Naruto yang meringkuk dalam posisi tengkurap. Laki-laki tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Tidak meracau, bergumam, atau terisak. Hanya kebisuan yang makhluk pirang itu tunjukkan. Naruto bahkan tak menunjukan reaksi apapun saat Hinata duduk di dekatnya lalu menyentuh helaian rambutnya yang mulai basah oleh keringat.

"Naruto- _kun_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Lelaki dengan tiga pasang tanda lahir di pipinya itu malah mengubah posisinya dari tengkurap menjadi memunggungi Hinata. Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari celah bibirnya, "Jangan sekarang, Hinata.Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu, **"**

"Aku hanya penasaran, Naruto- _kun_ ," tak menghiraukan permintaan Naruto, Hinata mulai memasang wajah tanpa bersalahnya. Sejujurnya ia sendiri juga mulai jengah dengan sikap Naruto yang seperti ini belakangan. Hinata hanya ingin memastikan beberapa hal.

"Aku ingin tahu, apakah Sara- _san_ tahu dengan perasaanmu? Menurutku, jika seandainya dia tahu, tak mungkin dia akan bersikap seperti itu padamu di pernikahannya tadi,"

"..."

Meski Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata, gadis itu masih gencar menduga-duga.

"Ataukah selama ini kau belum mengatakan apapun pada Sara- _san_ mengenai perasaanmu? Benarkah begitu?" Ditatapnya langit-langit putih guna mencari jawaban sendiri karena subyek yang Hinata tanya sama sekali tak menggubris.

"Kasihan sekali. Kalau saja Sara- _san_ tahu, mungkin ia akan lebih memilih dirimu daripada Akasuna- _san_. Secara kau adalah sahabat baiknya. Dan semisalnya Sara- _san_ ingin menolakmu paling tidak dia akan.. Naruto - _kun_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Diamlah, Hinata. kau cerewet sekali hari ini,"

Hinata tak berkutik. Oksigen di sekitarnya mendadak kabur entah kemana. Masih sukar bagi Hinata mencerna kejadian dimana pemuda yang sedari tadi membelakanginya itu berbalik dan menarik dirinya hingga seluruh tubuhnya jatuh terlentang di badan ranjang. Parahnya lagi adalah posisinya yang ditindih oleh badan besar Naruto. Sungguh memalukan. Jika dianalogikan, mungkin Hinata seperti tikus yang ditangkap kucing besar sekarang. Pemikiran terakhir yang melintas di kepalanya adalah, apakah sang kucing ingin memakan dirinya?

 _Tidak! Jangan!_

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto- _kun_!" wajah Hinata memerah panik. Kaki dan tangannya bergerak-gerak tak karuan. Niatnya ingin membebaskan diri dari kungkungan tubuh Naruto. Namun, sebelah kaki Naruto justru menahan kedua kaki Hinata agar tak berontak, sementara satu tangannya menggengam erat kedua pergelangan tangan gadis bermanik mutiara itu. Netra birunya menatap nyalang raut Hinata yang ketakutan.

"Aku tidak ingin menjawab rasa ingin tahumu itu, Hinata," satu tangan Naruto yang lain beranjak menyingkap helaian rambut Hinata ke belakang telinga. Seketika Hinata berjengit. Ada sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan saat jemari Naruto bersinggungan dengan daun telinganya.

"Haruskah kukatakan jika kau sangat menyebalkan jika terlalu banyak bertanya. Hinata yang kukenal tidak seperti ini," dari telinga Hinata, tangan kecoklatan itu beralih menuju pipi berisi Hinata yang kini ibarat buah persik. Naruto mengusapnya perlahan.

"Aku tahu kau memahami bagaimana perasaanku. Dari setiap orang bahkan Sara sekalipun, hanya kau yang mampu mengerti semuanya. Entah itu saat aku sedang bahagia atau jatuh dalam kubangan luka sekalipun," tatapan Naruto mulai berubah normal. Pandangannya melunak seiring matanya yang mulai memanas. Ia ingin menangis, tapi benci jika harus menangis di hadapan perempuan, terlebih perempuan itu adalah Hinata.

"Yang kutahu selama ini kau lebih banyak diam menghadapi kelakuanku. Aku tahu kau pasti muak dengan lelaki pengecut sepertiku yang tak berani jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri, apalagi mengutarakannya terang-terangan pada gadis yang sekarang sudah dilmiliki orang lain,"

"Naruto- _kun_!"

"Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Hinata. Semua sudah terlambat. Aku ingin melenyapkan rasa bodoh ini, tapi rasanya teramat sulit. Aku.. aku.."

Kepala Naruto terjatuh begitu saja pada ceruk leher Hinata. Bukan Naruto yang menjatuhkan kepalanya sendiri, melainkan Hinata-lah pelakunya. Genggaman Naruto yang agak merenggang, membuat Hinata dengan mudah melepaskan tangannya. Barangkali gadis bermahkota nila itu baru saja mendapat bisikan halus entah dari mana hingga bisa menarik leher Naruto ke perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

"Belum terlambat, Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata mulai mengeluarkan suaranya yang sempat tercekat beberapa saat lalu. Meski ia dan Naruto masih dalam posisi yang sama, setidaknya Hinata mulai bisa menghirup oksigen dengan tenang.

"Kau bisa mengatakan perasaanmu pada Sara- _san_. Aku yakin dia pasti mengerti. Sara- _san_ mungkin lebih memilih Akasuna- _san_ sebagai suaminya. Tapi, apa salahnya jika ia tahu kalau sahabat baiknya selama ini juga mencintainya,"

"Dia mungkin akan membenciku. Tak mau lagi mengenalku. Lalu apa artinya semua perjuanganku?" pertanyaan Naruto berhembus begitu saja bagai angin di dekat telinga Hinata.

"Jika itu yang terjadi, maka kau harus mengikhlaskannya. Anggaplah Tuhan punya rencana lain yang lebih baik untukmu, Naruto- _kun_ ,"

Hinata dapat merasakan pakaiannya mulai basah oleh air mata Naruto. Setetes demi setetes lelaki itu mulai meluapkan emosi tertahannya. Sedikit beruntung bagi Naruto karena Hinata tak melihat wajah secara langsung.

"Kau berkata begitu seolah mudah bagiku untuk melupakannya,"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakannya. Ia akan tetap ada sebagai salah satu warna di hidupmu, Naruto- _kun_. Hanya saja.. relakan dia bahagia bersama orang lain yang dipilihnya," Hinata menyentuh punggung tangan Naruto yang masih bertengger di pipinya. "Sekarang tergantung padamu. Terlambat atau tidak sama sekali,"

Masih dalam dekapan Hinata dan air mata yang mulai mengering, Naruto merenungkan kata-kata Hinata lumayan cukup lama. Dalam bibirnya yang terkunci, lelaki itu telah menetapkan sebuah pilihan.

Naruto akan berusaha. Lagi.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

Balasan review:

Deandra (guest): sama-sama. Disini NaruSara nggak pernah pacaran, hanya Naruto yang punya perasaan lebih ke Sara. Selain itu, Naruto cuma dianggap sahabat oleh Sara. Terima kasih..

.

Mind to Review?

Terima Kasih...

 ***Vava**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sebelumnya:**_ _Masih dalam dekapan Hinata dan air mata yang mulai mengering, Naruto merenungkan kata-kata Hinata lumayan cukup lama. Dalam bibirnya yang terkunci, lelaki itu telah menetapkan sebuah pilihan._

 _Naruto akan berusaha. Lagi._

.

.

 **FIX YOU**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Story: Ichiro Vava

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, monoton, flat, dan masih jauh dari sempurna

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

 **20 Desember.**

Hinata menatap sejenak kalender kecilnya di atas nakas. Dua angka dengan bulatan merah menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Masih dua minggu lagi hingga mencapai tanggal tersebut. Tak ada keterangan tertulis karena Hinata sudah mengingat dengan jelas di luar kepala akan apa yang ia lakukan nanti di tanggal itu.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Matanya beralih pada langit senja yang berubah kemerahan. Sudah sore rupanya. Dirinya ingat belum membuat makan malam dan membereskan beberapa pakaian yang baru saja ia lipat. Hari libur bagi Hinata lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan bersih-bersih apartemen dan berbelanja kebutuhan pokok. Jika ada waktu lebih, gadis bersurai nila itu akan menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri di sekitar taman dekat komplek apartemen. Terkadang Naruto juga ikut bersamanya.

Bicara soal Naruto, Hinata tiba-tiba teringat dengan kejadian tempo hari di apartemen lelaki kuning itu. Sebenarnya Hinata enggan mengingat hal yang menurutnya memalukan itu –saat Naruto menindihnya lalu mengusap wajahnya dan menatapnya dalam. Ah, Hinata sungguh ingin melupakannya.

Hinata hanya ingin tahu apa tindakan Naruto selanjutnya setelah mendengar saran darinya. Seingat Hinata, waktu itu Naruto tak mengatakan apapun. Lelaki itu nampaknya juga tak mengangguk atau melakukan hal lain sebagai isyarat pengganti lisan. Menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya Hinata sadar kenapa Naruto tak bersuara.

Naruto rupanya tertidur pulas, dalam posisi yang sama di atas tubuh Hinata. Dengkuran halus yang keluar dari celah bibir lelaki itu membuat Hinata tersenyum tipis. Namun, di saat bersamaan ia juga dibuat kebingungan. Hinata tak mungkin membiarkan Naruto tidur seperti bayi besar di pelukannya –jujur, tubuh Naruto lumayan berat– dan Hinata agaknya pun tak tega untuk sekadar membangunkan Naruto yang mulai menjelajah bunga tidur.

Satu-satunya cara yang terbesit di pikirannya adalah memindahkan tubuh Naruto. Akhirnya, dengan tenaga perempuan yang tak seberapa besar, Hinata mulai menyingkirkan tangan Naruto di tubuhnya dan mendorong bahu lebar lelaki itu dengan amat perlahan. Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega saat dirinya telah lolos sepenuhnya dari tubuh besar Naruto. Diam-diam Hinata juga menggumamkan kalimat syukur karena Naruto sepertinya tak terbangun dari tidur pulasnya. Tak lupa Hinata juga mengambil selimut coklat milik Naruto yang tergeletak di seberang ranjang dan menyelimuti lelaki itu sampai bahu.

Hinata hanya tak melihatnya. Saat gadis itu telah berbalik hendak kembali ke apertemennya sendiri, lelaki yang baru saja ia selimuti tadi tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyuman. Mungkin saja itu karena Naruto terlalu larut dalam buaian mimpi indahnya, atau mungkin karena rasa hangat dari selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, atau bisa jadi karena hal lain yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu pastinya.

Jika saja Hinata tahu, mungkin ia juga akan memberikan senyum yang sama pada Naruto yang masih terlelap. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak tahu.

...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

...

Suasana sepi menyelimuti sekitar. Naruto yang tengah berada di teras balkon hanya terdiam menatap langit malam tanpa bulan maupun bintang. Gumpalan awan yang berkumpul menandakan mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Dan benar saja, karena tak lama titik-titik air mulai berjatuhan membasahi tangan kecoklatan milik Naruto yang bertumpu di pembatas balkon.

Naruto menghela nafas dalam-dalam memerhatikan rintik hujan yang makin lama makin mengganas. Laki-laki itu mencoba memikirkan sesuatu, namun kepalanya terasa penuh oleh berbagai macam hal. Membuatnya diserang pening mendadak.

 _Drrtt.._ Ponsel di sakunya bergetar.

 **Dari: Hinata**

 **Untuk: Naruto**

' _ **Naruto-kun, kau belum tidur?'**_

Naruto tergugu sejenak menatap layar ponselnya. Tumben sekali Hinata bertanya padanya lewat pesan. Biasanya jika ada perlu, Hinata akan langsung datang ke apartemennya tanpa permisi. Dan.. darimana pula Hinata bisa tahu jika ia masih terjaga? Setahunya, ia mengunci pintu apartemennya saat petang tadi. Jikalau Hinata ingin masuk, gadis itu pasti akan mengetuk pintu dulu.

 **Dari: Naruto**

' _ **Bagaimana kau tahu? Jangan-jangan kau masuk diam-diam ke apartemenku.'**_

Naruto menyeringai kecil membaca balasan pesan untuk Hinata. Ia tak sabar menunggu respon gadis bermahkota nila itu.

 **Dari: Hinata**

' _ **Sembarangan! Memangnya aku pencuri? Kau saja yang tidak peka kalau aku melihatmu sejak tadi.'**_

Naruto celingukan kesana kemari dan nihil. Ia tak menemukan batang hidung Hinata disekitarnya. Tangannya bergerak menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang mulai meremang. Di tempat lain, Hinata berusahan menahan kikikannya yang hampir lolos. Ia lalu mengetik beberapa kalimat lagi untuk Naruto.

' _ **Ekspresimu lucu sekali, Naruto-kun. Mungkin aku harus memberitahumu sedikit cerita tentang apartemen ini. Katanya, tiap malam saat hujan turun deras, seorang wanita misterius akan datang menemui laki-laki yang suka merenung sendirian.'**_

Tanpa disangka, dahi Naruto terlipat. Sebulir keringat muncul di area pelipisnya. Di tengah perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba melingkupinya, laki-laki berparas kucing itu mencoba terkekeh pelan. Angin malam di tengah hujan berhembus makin kencang.

 **Dari: Naruto**

' _ **Jangan bercanda, Hinata. Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan takhayul seperti itu? Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang mudah untuk ditakuti.'**_

Hinata yang entah ada di mana terlihat manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum aneh. Pesan Naruto tentu sangat berbeda dengan keadaan asli pemuda itu.

 **Dari: Hinata**

' _ **Oh.. Kalau begitu cobalah menoleh ke samping kanan.'**_

Lipatan di dahi Naruto semakin dalam. Sesungguhnya ia masih bingung akan perintah Hinata agar dirinya menoleh ke samping –letak apartemen Hinata. Mungkinkah gadis itu ingin menunjukan sesuatu atau memberinya kejutan? Entahlah. Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, Naruto menolehkan kepala kuningnya dengan cepat. Hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi.

"Hwa!"

"IBUUU!"

Terkejut? Pasti. Lihat saja wajah Naruto yang memutih seperti kehabisan banyak darah. Saking terjekutnya, dirinya sampai terjerembab ke belakang dengan posisi duduk di lantai teras. Mulutnya sedikit membuka dengan mata melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya. Naruto nyaris tak sadarkan diri.

"Berisik, kuning! Kau bisa diam tidak?!" Ebisu, tetangga sebelah kirinya berteriak tak kalah lantang dari balik apartemennya. Laki-laki berkacamata bundar itu terlonjak kaget di tengah istirahat malamnya gara-gara teriakan Naruto yang memanggil ibunya.

Naruto sendiri tak menanggapi kekesalan Ebisu karena ulahnya. Melihat pemandangan di depan matanya saja Naruto kehilangan kata-kata –perempuan pucat berpakaian serba putih dengan rambut gelap nan panjang yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tubuh tegap Naruto sekonyong-konyong kaku membeku. Tidak mungkin perempuan 'misterius' itu adalah hantu sadako yang dulu pernah ia tonton filmnya waktu kecil hingga membuatnya terkencing sambil menangis.

"Haha.. aku benar-benar tak menyangka reaksimu seperti itu, Naruto- _kun_. Hahaha!" tawa Hinata, perempuan 'misterius' tadi, meledak tak terkendali. Tangannya menyibak rambut panjang yang menyembunyikan wajah tanpa dosanya karena berhasil menggoda Naruto. Mata pucatnya sampai dibuat mengeluarkan air mata karena terlalu banyak terbahak. Baru kali ini ia melihat sisi lain dari teman kuningnya yang katanya pemberani itu. Benar-benar sebuah kejutan langka.

Di pihak lain, lelaki bersurai kuning itu merasa dongkol setengah mati dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Lihatlah, Hinata yang ia kenal kalem bisa tergelak bak iblis di matanya. Gadis itu sungguh-sungguh telah memberinya sebuah 'kejutan' tak terlupakan.

Naruto segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata yang masih terkekeh seolah tak puas melihat penderitaannya. Namun, karena apartemen mereka dibatasi oleh sebuah dinding, Naruto jadi tak dapat untuk sebatas mencekal tangan Hinata yang semula bersandar di dinding pembatas apartemen mereka berdua. Hinata buru-buru menjauh beberapa langkah sebelum Naruto mencapainya.

"Hinata! Awas saja, aku akan membalasmu nanti!" seru Naruto setengah mengancam. Pemuda itu masih menatap kesal Hinata yang dengan santai menumpukan dagu di dinding balkon, seolah-olah tak mengacuhkan Naruto yang mulai mencak-mencak.

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu," Hinata mengerling jahil lewat sudut matanya kepada Naruto. Satu tangannya terulur ke depan untuk meraih tetesan hujan yang belum mereda.

"Ini pembalasanku untuk yang waktu itu. Saat kau menjatuhkan _cinnamon rolls_ -ku. Aku belum merelakannya sampai sekarang," intonasi suara Hinata berubah dingin.

Naruto memandang tak yakin temannya itu. Otaknya mencoba mengingat namun sia-sia. "Kapan aku melakukannya? Apakah makanan manis itu lebih berharga daripada melihat temanmu sendiri yang hampir mati kepanikan karena tingkahmu tadi? Kau sungguh jahat, Hinata," komentar Naruto.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya, "Biar saja. Daripada melihatmu yang terus memandang langit dengan maa kosong dan tanpa ekspresi, alangkah lebih baik jika kau menunjukan wajah horormu. Setidaknya kau bisa membuat orang tertawa karena itu. Contohnya aku,"

Naruto tak menjawab dan memilih memerhatikan Hinata yang masih betah memainkan rintik hujan. Setengah lengan kaos panjang yang dikenakan gadis itu basah terkena tempias air dan Hinata terlihat mengabaikannya. Naruto pun menarik kesimpulan; Hinata rupanya menyukai hujan. Namun, bukan hal itu yang menjadi fokus utama Naruto sekarang, melainkan ucapan Hinata barusan.

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Tangan Hinata tertarik manjauh dari guyuran hujan, kemudian ia menggulung lengan kaosnya yang basah dan menggeser posisinya selangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto, "Kupikir setiap orang yang melihatnya akan berpikir begitu. Iya, kau sedikit menyedihkan, Naruto- _kun_ ,"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar, "Hah.. sudah kuduga,"

"Kenapa? Kau masih memikirkan Sara- _san_?" Hinata menoleh dengan wajah seperti orang yang baru memenangkan kuis berhadiah –seolah tebakannya betul seratus persen. Tepat di waktu bersamaan, Naruto juga tengah memandang ke arahnya. Mata mereka beradu beberapa saat. Terperanjat, keduanya memilih untuk memutus kontak mata dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto asal. Bukan rahasia umum lagi Hinata banyak tahu tentang dirinya. Tak ada gunanya juga berkilah.

Kepala Hinata terangkat menatap langit malam, "Em, hanya menebak saja. Ekspresimu wajahmu juga gampang dibaca,"

Naruto tersenyum miring dalam diam. Wajahnya tertunduk menatap lantai teras apartemennya yang basah terkena cipratan hujan. Dirinya tengah malas berdebat panjang lebar dengan Hinata. Apapun yang Hinata katakan, hampir semua tak dapat ia tampik kebenarannya. Diam adalah salah satu cara terbaik menanggapi tuturan gadis itu.

"Jadi, kau sudah menemuinya?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menggeleng tanpa sepatah kata. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kau akan menemuinya?"

"Entahlah,"

"Kau tidak takut akan menyesal nantinya? Waktu terus berjalan, Naruto- _kun_. Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan mendengar kabar Sara- _san_ yang mengandung anak pertamanya. Lalu, kau putuskan untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat. Waktu berjalan lagi hingga Sara- _san_ telah melahirkan, dan kau memutuskan menunggu waktu yang tepat lagi. Jika kau terlalu lama menunggu masa yang tepat, cepat atau lambat dia akan benar-benar melupakanmu,"

Hujan telah sepenuhnya berhenti, namun masih menyisakan hawa dingin yang menguar ke berbagai penjuru arah. Suasana senyap mendominasi sekitar. Karbondioksida yang bercampur uap air terbuang beberapa kali dari sistem pernafasan. Paling tidak Naruto masih bisa bernafas normal setelah mencerna kata-kata Hinata.

"Tenang saja, Naruto- _kun_. Di dunia yang luas ini masih banyak perempuan cantik dan juga baik. Tuhan telah mengatur segalanya, termasuk orang yang akan menjadi pasanganmu kelak. Jika Sara- _san_ tidak ditakdirkan jadi pendampingmu, percayalah Dia akan mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang yang lebih baik lagi. Oh!"

Hinata berjengit saat ponselnya bergetar. Alarm-nya berbunyi.

"Ah, sudah jam delapan. Aku lupa tadi sedang menghangatkan sisa makan malam. Aku tinggal dulu ya. Jangan melamun sampai larut malam, Naruto- _kun_ , atau hantu sungguhan akan datang menghampirimu. Hihi.."

Hinata melambaikan sebelah tangannya dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpekur di tempat semula. Hening datang sesaat Hinata telah benar-benar hilang dari pelupuk matanya. Gadis itu membiarkan Naruto seorang diri beradu dengan sunyi kembali.

Di benaknya, lelaki kuning itu tengah bertanya sekaligus mencari jawaban yang tak pasti. Keraguan kemudian mendatanginya. Hatinya kembali diganjal perasaan baru yang membuatnya bingung.

Benarkah ia masih mencintai Sara?

...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

...

Beberapa detik Hinata diam terpaku di depan pintu masuk apartemennya. Didapatinya lelaki bertubuh tegap yang ia ketahui sebagai salah satu penghuni apartemen lain tengah bersandar di dinding tembok dengan menekuk sebelah kakinya. Kedua tangannya terselip ke dalam kantong jaket tebal yang dikenakan. Hinata sendiri saat ini memakai sebuah syal. Mendekati musim dingin membuat orang-orang menggigil dua kali lipat.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata menyapa dengan halus seperti biasa. Naruto, laki-laki yang bersandar di tembok tadi berjalan mendekati Hinata hingga menyisakan cela beberapa jengkal. Naruto sedikit menunduk guna melihat Hinata yang tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek darinya. Sebaliknya, Hinata mendongak karena Naruto lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hinata, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Naruto membuka suaranya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menarik gadis itu untuk menuju ke arah tangga.

Sebelum langkah Naruto yang menariknya makin jauh, Hinata yang merasa bingung dengan cepat berhenti untuk menahan laju kaki Naruto yang kelihatannya tidak sabar.

"Kau belum menjawab sapaanku, Naruto- _kun_ ," kata Hinata tepat saat Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Aku sedang tidak mau bergurau, Hinata," Naruto dengan wajah seriusnya hampir menggapai tangan Hinata kembali sebelum gadis itu mundur selangkah ke belakang. Menghindari Naruto.

"Aku juga tidak berniat membuat guyonan di pagi hari, Naruto- _kun_. Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat sedikit.. aneh?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang terselip.

Naruto memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Terlihat merenungkan sesuatu. Selama beberapa detik pula Hinata setia menunggu Naruto untuk bersuara, namun nyatanya pemuda itu tak kunjung berkata-kata.

"Kalau tak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, biarkan aku lewat, Naruto- _kun_. Aku harus berangkat berkerja atau Ino akan memberiku ceramah gratis nanti,"

"Kupikir aku sudah tidak mencintai Sara lagi, Hinata,"

Ucapan lirih Naruto sukses membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Butuh waktu lima detik bagi gadis bersurai gelap itu untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah tangkap. Dan sekali lagi saat ia memerhatikan lamat-lamat mimik wajah Naruto yang tertunduk, barulah ia sadar bahwa pemuda itu tak berbohong.

Sekarang benak Hinata yang dipenuhi pertanyaan seperti 'kenapa?' atau 'bagaimana bisa?'. Hinata tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau kecewa dengan ungkapan Naruto. Hinata bisa saja merasa senang karena teman kuningnya itu dapat dengan cepat melupakan perasaan berlebihnya pada Sara. Tapi, di sisi lain ia juga sedikit merasa kecewa. Hinata kecewa karena mungkin saja Naruto teramat takut menyatakan cintanya, makanya lelaki pirang itu berkata demikian pada Hinata. Argghh.. semuanya membuat Hinata bingung.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kau sedang tidak sakit 'kan? Pusing, mual, atau yang lainnya mungkin?" dugaannya mungkin sedikit konyol, melihat fisik Naruto yang seratus persen sehat. Sebenarnya Hinata masih kurang yakin, karena itulah ia bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang cukup _ngawur_.

Naruto mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. Diacaknya pelan rambut panjang Hinata yang terurai. Raut wajahnya telah berubah seperti biasanya. Ramah dan hangat.

"Kau pikir aku kenapa? Hamil? Ada-ada saja pikiranmu, Hinata," Naruto merasa sedikit tak terima, tapi pada akhirnya ia malah terkekeh pelan karena sangkaan Hinata terhadap dirinya. Kedua tangannya terangkat lalu bertengger di pundak mungil Hinata.

"Habisnya kau terlihat aneh. Terlebih kata-katamu soal Sara- _san_ yang kau ucapkan tadi," Hinata mencoba menepis pelan tangan besar Naruto, namun yang terjadi sungguh di luar ekpektasinya. Bukannya terlepas, genggaman Naruto di bahunya malah makin mengerat.

Hinata bisa terlambat kerja kalau terus begini.

"Yang kukatakan itu memang benar, Hinata. Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Naruto masih berusahan menyakinkan Hinata. Iris birunya menatap intens iris mutiara milik Hinata yang terlihat was-was. Antara wajah Naruto yang terlalu dekat dan waktunya yang semakin menipis.

Pada akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk memercayai Naruto dengan mengangguk seyakin-yakinnya meskipun dirinya sendiri merasa belum yakin. Persetan! Hinata hanya ingin Naruto melepaskannya sekarang.

"A-aku percaya padamu, Naruto- _kun_. Jadi, bisa lepaskan aku? Aku hampir terlambat.." kata Hinata dengan rupa memelasnya.

"Ah.. maafkan aku," kelabakan, Naruto memutus kontak jemarinya pada bahu Hinata, "Haruskah aku mengantarmu? Gara-gara aku dirimu hampir terlambat," tawar Naruto sambil menggaruk rambut belakangnya.

Hinata menggeleng secepat kilat. Naruto tak lebih seperti _alap-alap_ saat beradu dengan jalan raya, apalagi dalam keadaan mendesak seperti sekarang. Ia lebih memilih diomeli Ino daripada terkena serangan jantung karena kelakuan Naruto yang berkendara di luar batas.

"T-tidak perlu. Aku sudah terbiasa naik bus, Naruto- _kun_. Lagipula arah kantormu berbeda dengan toko bunga milik Ino. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, _Jaa.._ "

Cepat-cepat Hinata bergegas pergi sebelum Naruto menghentikan dirinya lagi dengan berbagai macam alasan maupun tawaran. Melihat Hinata yang bersikap seperti itu membuat Naruto mengangkat alisnya cukup tinggi. Memorinya menguak peristiwa tempo hari yang mana ia meminta bantuan Hinata untuk menemaninya ke supermarket. Masih terekam jelas di ingatannya betapa pucatnya wajah Hinata setelah turun dari boncengannya.

"Mungkin aku harus mengurangi kecepatan berkendara saat Hinata membonceng. Aku takut jika semisalnya ia terkena serangan jantung," ucapnya bermonolog.

Memang seharusnya itu yang kau lakukan, Naruto!

...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

...

Sudah satu minggu terakhir kota Tokyo sering diguyur hujan. Mulai dari gerimis sampai hujan deras. Hal itu pula yang terjadi di sore menjelang petang saat ini, ketika Hinata baru saja selesai bekerja dari _Yamanaka Florist_ tempatnya mencari nafkah. Gadis bersurai nila itu terpaksa menahan keinginannya untuk segera menuju ke halte yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Hinata memang menyukai hujan layaknya ia menyukai _cinnamon rolls_. Tapi jika hujan itu turun di musim gugur yang hampir berakhir seperti sekarang, rasa-rasanya lebih baik ia bergelung di bawah selimut dan kotatsu daripada harus berlarian di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Hinata- _san_?"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, kepala Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dirinya dibuat terperangah mendapati seorang wanita muda yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Wanita itu, Sara, tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Sara- _san_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, Hinata- _san_. Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Ini tentang Naruto- _kun_. Bisakah?" kata Sara pelan.

Hinata membulatkan matanya tanpa disadari oleh Sara. Apakah Sara mulai menyadari jika Naruto memiliki perasaan lebih untuknya? Atau mungkin sebaliknya –Sara yang punya perasaan lebih terhadap Naruto.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Namun, kurasa lebih baik jika kita bicara di tempat lain," jemari Hinata menunjuk ke sebuah kedai kopi yang bersebrangan dengan _Yamanaka Florist_.

"Tentu. Aku akan mentraktirmu, Hinata- _san_."

"Baiklah."

Kedua perempuan itu lalu berjalan memasuki kedai kopi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dan asumsi yang bersarang di benak masing-masing. Dan hampir semuanya menyangkut pada seseorang yang sekarang berada di tempat yang berbeda.

Benar. pertanyaan mereka tak jauh-jauh dari sosok bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

A/N:

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena updatenya lama. Disini saya lagi diserang virus mager gara-gara kesibukan di dunia nyata. Tolong maafkanlah... #nangkuptangan.

Maaf jika kurang panjang dan terasa monoton. Saya cuma dapat feel-nya segitu. Mungkin fic ini bakal saya buat jadi 5-6 chap, tergantung situasinya nanti.

.

 **Balasan Review:**

Deandra (guest): Terima kasih juga. Di sini Hinata memang masih menganggap Naruto temennya. Nggak lebih. Kita lihat saja nanti ke depannya

Lemot (guest): Makasih.. ini udah dilanjut.

.

Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak.

Terima kasih...

 __ _Vava_


End file.
